Sanity's Requiem
by Enyo-chan
Summary: What if Genesis' degradation had resulted in nightmares where he's too weak to protect himself from the monsters lurking in the dark corners? What if those nightmares seem so close to be reality that Genesis fears the worst.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Genesis' degradation had resulted in nightmares where he's too weak to protect himself from the monsters lurking in the dark corners? What if those nightmares seem so close to be reality that Genesis fears the worst.

A/N: I just got my very first Silent Hill game, Silent Hill Homecoming! Yay for me! :D And this fic is based on that game and other horror games as well, but that will only be noticed in later chapters ^^ This is the first time I write something that will be in chapters and I will try to update often :3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Final Fantasy, Silent Hill or any other thing that belongs to a game/movie, whatever it might be XP

Hope you enjoy this odd fic of mine! ^^

* * *

><p>Sanity's Requiem<p>

His senses were dull as he slowly opened his eyes, vision blurry, no feeling anywhere, a squealing sound was the only thing he could hear. Lights appeared and passed above him and he realized he was moving, but not on his own.

The squealing in his ears started to fade and the feeling in his body slowly returned. Whatever he was laying on was rather hard and uncomfortable and he could make out the sound of old metallic wheels creaking below him. Trying to move he found out his body wouldn't listen to his command and with a more collected mind now he started to wonder:

_What happened?_

Genesis couldn't recall what had happened to make him end up like this. Or was this some kind of weird dream? He tried to think a little more to try and figure out what had brought him here when he realized; he didn't even know where he was. His senses recovered more and he could make out the faint smell of blood, it could be his, but he wasn't sure. With a bit more clearer vision he turned his head slightly backwards to find someone pushing him forward. A man in dark grey, or maybe it was the light that made it look so, clad like he was going to do some kind of surgery soon, but according to the dark spots covering his clothes he could as well already done a surgery.

Fear struck him like lightning and he breathe in sharply, had they made a surgery on him? Or was he the next? "Where are you taking me?" his voice was hoarse. The man above him didn't even spare him a glance. "Tell me where I am!" the lack of response made him frustrated and he tried to rise into a sitting position, good or not he didn't care, he didn't want to be here without a known reason. However, his body still wouldn't obey his command and he felt that something was holding him down, his arms was strapped to the stretcher he was lying on. Glaring at the man above him he started to struggle against the restraints with the power he had recovered this far, "Answer me, damn it!"

Entering through a pair of double doors a heavy stench of blood reached Genesis' nose. He remembered the battlefields he'd been on and the blood smell would cling to hair and clothing, that he had gotten used to, but this was ten times worse. Twisting his head to the side in disgust at the stench of old and fresh blood as well as rotting flesh.

_Where the hell am I? This cannot be ShinRa, or is this one more of their dark pages no one knows about?_

Passing an open door, his eyes widen in horror at the sight in the dark room. Below strong light a struggling figure release muffled screams while another stands next to the struggling figure lowering an instrument used in autopsy. When the next room closes up he turns his head to the other side only to be met by the sight of another heavily bleeding, struggling figure being choked, or so it seemed, by the surgeon above him in another room.

Shutting his eyes so tight it hurts he does everything to erase the horrible images in his head.

_What in the goddess name am I doing in this place?_

Short afterwards his journey comes to a stop and he open his eyes to blinding light right above him, and after a few seconds, he realize he's alone. This was his chance! Concentrating on his right restraint he rips his arm free to remove the second easily. Sitting up to look around his surroundings, he figures out to be in a surgery room with some nasty looking equipment lined up around him, all of them chained to the tables they lies on. Knives looking more fit to kill, and painfully by the way, than to be used in surgery. There wasn't enough light in the room to bright up the walls, only the light right above him and a weaker light from the top of a mirror and sink.

_What in the world is this? I'm dreaming. I must be dreaming!_

Clutching his head in confusion over the whole situation he slowly gets off the medical stretcher and gives himself a check after any possible bleeding. He had all his clothing, no gun holes or sword slashes. Walking over to the cracked mirror above the sink, he found he got no damage to his head or neck. "Why am I here if there's nothing wrong with me?" he questions no one. Turning and walking towards the middle of the room again he can't help but feel extremely vulnerable and lost as to where he is.

_Could it be I'm in Wutai, captured? Bringing me here to find out any secret in SOLDIER? And the others I saw…, ShinRa troopers? They were no SOLDIERs…, and these are tools for torture…_

Suddenly something caught his foot while he spaced out in thoughts and he hit one of the nearby tables with his left shoulder when he fell. A searing pain rushed through him and he sat up on the floor. Reaching under his coat to his left shoulder he felt the pain again, the scar from his duel with Sephiroth.

_They say you don't feel pain in your dreams. But this has to be a dream; I'm probably just moving while asleep and hit my shoulder on something…_

Genesis felt that he had a hard time believing his own conclusion, but he was going to stick on to it. Dream or not, he needs to get away before someone arrive. He stood up again and went to the closed double doors. Each door had a large window he could spy through, no one was in the next room and he exited the surgery room.

Looking around cautiously, he strains his senses to notice any sound or movement in the smaller room. A low splashing noise indicate he just stepped in something and he look down to find a pool of blood, which reminds him that the smell of blood still lies heavy in the air. After further watching the blood for a few seconds he notice it traces out of another set of double doors. The windows on the next doors are grimy and he can't see what's on the other side. After further investigation he finds a locked door to the staircase, two restrooms and a nurse office. Deciding the restrooms are apparent dead ends, the next double doors will probably lead to the hall he arrived through with all the nasty rooms and that he needed a key to get to the staircase, he settled on entering the nurse office. He knew no one was in there; it had been so quiet after he was left alone, a bit too quiet.

The office was small and the only light came from a board hanging on the wall, displaying x-ray images. One in particular caught his eye, a picture of a torso with a key on. Could the key to the staircase be inside of someone?

_How the hell am I supposed to get the key if it's inside somebody?_

He made a disgusted face at the thought. Looking around a little more he spots yet another door. After scanning the desks and shelves in the room he makes his way to the next door.

Entering a corridor with four doors to the left and plenty of stretchers lining the walls he cautiously makes his way to the first door. It was locked. The next one was locked too. As he continue down the corridor he notice that some of the stretchers had unmoving bodies lying on them, covered with bloody sheets and with an arm or leg sticking out from beneath. He stops in his tracks to look at the bodies for a second. Could it be that the key lies inside one of these bodies? A scream from a woman echo through the corridor and makes Genesis jump back in reflex.

_Someone's here? And it's a female? It sounded like a scream of pain, maybe I should check it out…_

A bit doubtful in his decision he closes up to the next door in the corridor, he's not sure if the scream came from this room or the last one after this, he will just check both. Opening the door he's surprised to find it's a child care department. An unsettling feeling falls upon him as he investigates the room, in the boxes where you would put a baby had pools of blood in them. One of the blood filled boxes even had a toy rabbit placed in it like it was taking a bath. He couldn't help but feeling watched as he searched the room too. Genesis felt a bit relived when he was back out in the corridor with only one door left to check, and with no key found he wish luck in the next room.

Upon entering the last room he finds a stretcher with an apparent dead body on it. He stands still, expecting the still body to suddenly rise and lunge itself at him, but nothing happened. Deciding he was a fool for coming up with that ridiculous thought, he made his way towards the stretcher, but very cautiously. It was clearly a woman and she had a wide open mouth as if she just had screamed. She had no clothes, making Genesis feel a bit uncomfortable, and had a gaping wound starting in her abdomen and reaching up to her chest, blood was oozing out of it. Had she been alive before the scream? Could he have saved her? Genesis just stared at the body, not really knowing how to feel or what to do at the situation. Moving his feet he saw something glint in the wound of the body, he immediately remembers the x-ray with the key.

_Is that… the key? Was the x-ray hers?_

After a few seconds thought he leans closer to the wound. And yes, there surely was a shimmering object deep in the wound. Looking around in the room he finds nothing of use to remove the object, leaving him with only one option. Rising his hands hesitantly towards the wound he makes a disgusted face. Seeing dead bodies pile up was one thing, but having to dig around in them wasn't anything pleasant. Holding the wound open with one hand, his fingers of the other hand digs down between the bleeding muscles to try and get a grip on the object he so much now wish to be the key. His gaze slowly travels to the ceiling as he then shuts his eyes concentrating on getting a firm grip on the object. After having the object slipping from his grip a few times he at last gets a hold of it to take it out, a faint smirk of triumph on his lips. Hurrying away from the body he holds up his hand to take a look at the object, a key. He let out a sigh in relief and exits the room he probably never will forget. He will never do that again.

At the door to the staircase he holds his breath as he fits the key in the keyhole, if this was the wrong key…

*_click_*

Letting out the breath he was holding he opens the door. He would get out of here. The staircase was dark with no light source anywhere, even with his mako enhanced sight it was still hard to see. He could make out an elevator next to the stairs that only lead up. He was on the bottom floor apparently. He look around a bit, trying to adjust to the darkness. "B8? Or… B3?" Genesis wondered out loud taking a few steps towards the wall opposite the stairs were big red writing could be made out. While trying to figure out what number is written on the wall a sudden metallic scramble was heard from behind. Turning on the spot he reaches for his sword on reflex to strike whatever was rushing towards him, he realize it was not there and that_ they_ must have taken it when he was brought here. Something hit his stomach, but it wasn't even forceful enough to make him stagger. Looking down he can make out a wheelchair in the darkness. "What the…" was the only thing he managed to say before something else rolled down the stairs making a clinking sound until it fell to the floor and then hit a stop at the wheelchair. Standing like frozen to the spot for almost a minute expecting something else to fall down the stairs, he pushes the wheelchair out of the way.

_What the hell is going on?_

He bends down hand pick up the cylindrical object. A flashlight? He finds a switch and turns it on, getting a beam of light. Shining the light to the top of the stairs to see if someone, or something, was there, he sees nothing. Next turning to the offensive wheelchair, it looks completely normal. It had the seat towards him and it felt like the chair was urging him to sit down. Genesis realized how dumb that sounded.

_What the hell's wrong with me? Trying to understand the language of a fucking wheelchair coming out of nowhere!_

Giving away a frustrated growl at the thought he went over to the elevator to check if it functioned. While waiting for the elevator to reach him, he turns to look around the room again. His gaze stops at the wheelchair. Wasn't it facing the wall a minute ago? A cold chill travels down Genesis' spine but he shrugs it off. He must have bumped against it when he walked pass it.

*_Bing_*

Was the sound to bring his attention back to the elevator. But there was a problem; one of the doors only opened about 10 centimeters while the other didn't even budge. Deciding to force the doors open he puts his flashlight on the ground and begin the work. But the doors stuck firm to their spots and he put one of his feet to help. After getting the doors open enough to fit himself through them, he takes a step away to let out a sigh. When he bends down to get the flashlight something hits him from behind making him sit down in something rather comfortable. Flashlight in hand he has a rather surprised look on his face that soon turns to chock when he realize he's sitting in the wheelchair. How it managed to make it's way to him on its own was beyond his understanding. At the same moment he gets out of the wheelchair an alarming sound starts to echo, a siren. Looking around a bit horrified he's frozen to the spot. His disappearance must have been noticed at last.

_I need to get away… and fast!_

At the same moment he thought this a low screeching sound was heard that got louder and louder. It came from the elevator shaft. A second elevator came crashing down and Genesis shield himself from the blow of debris. Where they trying to kill him? Apparently they were. Dashing for the stairs only to stop on the top of the first flight of stairs he notice something that makes his whole being shiver; the walls, stairs, floors and everything was melting away. The wall opposite to the both stairs melted to reveal a huge fan behind a net wall with light shining behind it giving the new surroundings a creepy show of dancing shadows. A new light source was nice, but the darkness up and down the stairs seemed darker and almost haunting now.

_What kind of sick place is this? Could this be some kind of trick? Oh, goddess please help me._

If Genesis' silent prayer was heard or not, he would only know if he continued forward from here. Taking the first step towards the next floor he tried to ignore his senses screaming in the back of his mind:

"_Don't go, don't go, you will die!"_

* * *

><p>OK I hope you liked the first chapter w<p>

It might not be the best thing ever but still I wish you could say what you thought about this.

Maybe giving some tips about this and that so I could make some kind of improvement on the next chapters :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Silent Hill

A/N: Finally I got this finished! The reason it took so long was because I tried writing it in past tense on recommendation. And with comments from friends, the chapter written in past tense got voted down and I finished writing the chapter the way I prefer.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Reaching the next floor, Genesis twists the flashlight in his hand to cast light around the new room. It was the same size as the previous but had nothing to show which floor he was on. There were a large cracked mirror covering the long wall and a door at the end of the room. But he had no interest in exploring every floor; he need only ascend two more floors before searching for an exit and if there were no exit to be found he would just ascend five more floors and the exit would most likely be there, since the previous floor was either B3 or B8. Genesis hoped for the earlier possibility.<p>

The siren had made him nervous, what happened to the surrounding wasn't something normal. The darkness seemed to have become alive now and moving towards the light source, almost like it was squishing the beam of light. Walking around the elevator shaft to the next set of stairs he swore at the sight that greeted him. It was layer upon layer of debris piling all the way to the roof, no way he could get pass this.

"_Well, isn't this my lucky day?"_

Genesis thought irritated while he turned around on the spot and froze when he passed the light over some dark shadow on the other side of the room. He carefully moved the light back to that spot to find nothing there. However, this only made him more worried. Had the darkness tricked him? Or was there someone with him in the room? He traced the light all the way around the room without seeing the dark shadow again and then made his way to the door. _They_ could be looking for him and he had to move on before _they_ found him to either try and kill him or bring him back to the surgery room he started in.

The next room looked just like the one on from the previous floor and he guessed that the layout would be the same. Two restrooms, a nurse office and two sets of double doors. But one of the double doors was covered with something rather odd. Upon closer inspection Genesis finds it to be red broad vines crawling all over the door… and they were moving? Touching one of the vines with the flashlight seemed to give no reaction whatsoever and he decided to try and pull them away. Grabbing a vine with his free left hand he started pulling with no result more than making his shoulder ache a bit, the vine felt like it was made of flesh and seemed like it had grown into the door. He put down the flashlight on the ground and took hold with both his hands to try a second time and pull it away. It still didn't even budge. "If I only had my sword…" Genesis mumbled as he picked up the flashlight again and went to the other set of double doors.

He expected to find a surgery room alike the one he had started in with hopefully some knife lying around so he could try and cut away the vines, what he found himself in instead was a platform above the surgery room he had started in. But below dim light something was lying on the stretcher he had been on when he arrived, a bloody body with a severed left arm. Searching along the platform hoping to find something of use he couldn't help but to keep glancing back at the body.

"_That could have been me… But what is it doing here in the first place if I was the one to be in this room to start with?"_

Halfway around the platform Genesis is met by a blockade of piled stretchers and he makes a disgusted face at what lies on one of them; a severed arm. It's a left arm, just like the body down below is missing and in the hand there is a key. Grabbing the key he sees that there's an imprint of a number on it "304? It could be helpful if I find the room." He mumbles to himself and pocketing the key. Next to the pile of stretchers there's an opening in the railing and more stretchers piling up like stairs. Looking at the knives lying on the tables around the body he decided to go down to see if anything wasn't chained to the table they were lying on.

"_Hm, I don't remember there being a pile of these when I woke up… Something weird is going on in this place and I'm not going to stay and figure it out."_

Reaching the first table with knives he starts to pull the chains keeping them stuck to the table to see if anything wasn't stuck.

*_Thump*_

Genesis looked up, that wasn't the chains. He turned towards the source of the noise. The sound had come from the body, or the direction of the body. Until now he had ignored the bloody body but now he looked it over more properly. Its left side was towards him and the hand of the right arm seemed to be clutching the gaping wound where the left arm should have been, it had blood everywhere and a small white sheet covering the head with no blood at all.

After staring at the sheet for a moment, curiosity got the better of him and he made his way next to the stretcher. Grabbing one end of the small sheet he glanced around the room nervously. It felt like he was being watched, hell, everywhere he went he felt like he was being watched! Lifting the sheet slightly he bend down to look at the face beneath. "Shit!" Genesis gasped and jumped away in horror straight into one of the tables behind him and fell to the floor with it. "What…? How is that possible?" He had seen himself under the sheet, which had fell back into its place, and sat now on the floor watching the body. Just as he thought about rising to go look again underneath the sheet to check if he saw wrong or not he saw a shadow move on the other side of the room towards him.

"_W-what the hell is that?"_

It was crawling along the floor rather slowly into the light and Genesis sat there just staring at the faceless thing. It was holding a scalpel in one of its hands and wore a nurse's hat. When it stood up facing in his direction he could see the dirty and bloody nurse outfit it was wearing and then it… did nothing. Genesis become confused, it maybe didn't see him, the stretcher could be in the way of its sight, if it had any. Slowly he climbed to his feet and watched the thing on the other side of the stretcher that still was motionless. His flashlight was on the floor facing away from the creature and he slowly made to pick it up while watching the thing cautiously. The same moment the beam of light faced the direction of the creature it started moving his direction again. Startled, Genesis almost tripped over the table again. Fast reaching for the closest chain and pulling it until he got the knife at the other end, he prepared for attack against the thing walking around the stretcher. It raised the scalpel and Genesis struck without a second thought.

"That was easy." He mumbled to himself a bit surprised. The monster had been stabbed only a few times before it fell to the floor. It never even got the chance to try and strike him. He dropped the knife to the floor and looked towards the body on the stretcher again, the monster had fallen backwards and hit it taking the sheet over the face of the body with it. Now the face looked the same as the monster he just killed.

"_Was it just my imagination?"_

He placed a hand in front of his face and sat down on the floor again sighing heavily. His mind had started to play tricks on him and that wasn't a good sign. "I need to find a way out of here." he told himself but didn't make any move to stand up. After a few seconds he rose and started to walk back to the pile of stretchers to go back.

The vines over the double doors were still there when he came back and he went to check the other doors in the room. The door to the nurse office was locked and both restrooms looked disgusting with nothing of interest in them. "Great! I'm fucking stuck here!" he almost roared to the empty room. But he knew he couldn't stay here and hope for a miracle if he wanted to get out. His only option was to backtrack.

Back at the stairs Genesis found that the pile of debris had not magically disappeared which disappointed him greatly. Letting out a frustrated sigh he headed towards the stairs when he noticed something at the corner of his eye. Turning only his head towards the mirror with the flashlight pointing in another direction, he could see the reflection of his flashlight and another weak light which he could not find the source of. Walking up to the mirror the mystery light stayed in place and made Genesis start to wonder "Could this be..., a window?" Bringing the flashlight to the glass he tapped it lightly with it before deciding his next action, which possibly could ruin his only light source. "Well, here it goes…" he muttered before tightening his grip on the flashlight and prepared to swing it into the glass, hopefully with enough force to shatter it and not break his only light source.

Swinging his arm he heard the sound of breaking glass as he hit the window. To his luck he found himself looking into a new room with his flashlight still providing him a beam of light. He would smile, but an unsettling feeling suddenly fell upon him, like something had been disturbed by his action. He picked away some of the sharp glass pieces before climbing over the edge into the new room. In the far left corner stood a TV with a white screen, probably had that been what he saw earlier through the window, and the bright light shone towards a couch in the middle of the room. The room was different from the others he had been in; it had wooden floorboards instead of concrete, peeled of wallpaper and was furnished. But the furniture was destroyed or knocked over, except for the TV and couch.

"_Have people lived in this screwed up place?"_

He cautiously walked towards a door on the right side of the room and tried to open it; locked. Genesis would have growled in frustration but he was too nervous at the moment. Turning on the spot soundlessly he almost screamed at the person staring blindly at him from the couch. When noticing that the person on the couch was dead he regained his breath that had stuck in his throat and walked towards it slowly. He really didn't want to have more close ups on dead bodies anymore but the chances of finding a key out of the room was possible. He stopped in his tracks, he already got a key! Turning back to the door he picked up the key he'd found earlier and tried it in the door.

"_This room could be 304! I at least hope so…"_

The sound of the door unlocking was music to him and he opened it. Outside of the room there was a corridor much like the one on the first floor with the nurse's office there too. Guessing that the office would be locked from here too he decided to check the three remaining rooms in the corridor. After only a few steps something large scrambles and falls from the roof right in front of him and Genesis jumps back horrified by the sudden event. A cloud of dust was in his way of sight but was put to rest rather fast, leaving the sight of a blood dripping body hanging from the roof and debris on the floor. The body was rotting and in a state of molting in some places. The sight together with the disgusting stench made Genesis want to throw up, doubling over clutching his stomach he prepared for the worst, but to his luck the feeling subsided. He really wished this smell wouldn't cling to his clothing or hair.

Hurrying past the body, he went to the last door to get away from the smell. When he found the door locked he just continued to the next, but when that one was shown to be locked too he almost whimpered as he could start smell the horrible stench again. To his luck however, the next door opened. This room seemed to be a storage of sort with many different things from cleaning utensils to medical devices. Walking along the left wall, scanning the shelves and desks for anything useful, he suddenly feels something breathe on the back of his head. As he realizes he's not alone in the room, his eyes widen in terror. Twisting around he's ready to dash for the door if necessary but decides against it when the beam of light reveals what's on the other side of the room. It looked like part of the wall was made of flesh, like the vines he had found earlier, and then there were a hole in the middle of it that had blood flowing out of it and where the breath was coming from. But what made him not run out of the room was the sight of his sword. It was placed blade first into the dark hole with only the handle outside and… it was moving further into the wall! "Oh no! You don't swallow my sword!" Dashing across the room, he reaches the wall just as the last of his sword disappears.

"_Come on! How much more bad luck can I get?"_

Growling angrily at the breathing wall Genesis holds up his flashlight to shine light into the dark hole, only to find it barely helped at all. It was time to think; with his sword he could possibly get pass the vines, but if he reached into this hole that could possibly be the mouth of a living creature, who knows what would happen. But if he doesn't do it, he would have to go down to the first floor he was on. Suddenly very nervous, Genesis slowly reaches into the hole, searching deeper and deeper after his sword. With his whole fore arm in he starts to doubt his decision being the best option.

"_What if it's too far in? Maybe I shouldn't…"_

Shaking his head he reaches further in, determined to get his sword so he can continue forward. Not knowing where the thoughts of hopelessness had come from he knew now that he cannot give up whatever happens.

"_If I die down here I will at least die trying!"_

To his triumph he finds the sword handle and grabs it with a firm grip. Just when he starts pulling, something starts pulling his arm as well. Not prepared for the force wanting him to stay, Genesis gets slammed into the wall so that he drops the flashlight and the bravery he had a few seconds ago turns into fear. Feeling sharp edges claw at his arm, he gets even more worried. Adrenaline rushes through him as he pulls forcefully a few times and suddenly fell backwards onto the hard concrete floor. Sitting up he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath, and hold up his right hand. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it and that there was something familiar in his clenched fist. Reaching for the flashlight with a shaky left hand he brought it close. His leather coat had some small ripped holes and both his arm and sword was covered with blood, but he had an undamaged arm and his sword. Genesis shook his head and sat on the floor recovering from his adrenaline rush and chock.

"_So much for retrieving my sword…"_

After a moments recovering he rose from the floor and headed for the door without checking the rest of the room.

The stench from the body outside in the hall had spread and Genesis felt very sick again as he hurried past it. He would check the nurse's office before heading back to the vines. Expecting the door to the office to be locked, he was a bit surprised when the door opened and he hurried inside.

Compared to the first office he was in before, this one was a mess. Papers and journals covered with grime and blood where laying everywhere. You couldn't take a step without making some kind of noise. He took a few steps into the room when he heard the rustling of papers behind him and spun around with sword ready only to come face to faceless with another nurse clad monster. This one had an iron pipe instead of a scalpel and swung it towards Genesis who just ducked and then kicked it to the ground. Severing both of the monsters arms he went on to cutting and stabbing it, even when its pained gurgling sound ceased to continue Genesis kept on. He knew it was dead, it just felt good to continue.

When he decided it was enough he was panting lightly, watching his work, you couldn't tell how the thing once looked anymore. He went to lean against the closest wall next to the door. He knew he shouldn't waste energy, but he couldn't stop himself from cutting the monster into thousands of pieces. He also knew he cannot lose control like that again if he wants to get out anytime soon. Straightening up he went to look for a key out of the office, to spare him the walk around everything. He found that the wall opposite to the unlocked door was also made of flesh. But this time there was clearly a mouth, bigger than him too, with giant teeth in the wall. On some places around the mouth he found holes that gave him a hint of another room past this monster.

"_Hm, I could probably cut this thing off the wall and get through."_

Smirking with the thought that his sword would be useful, he prepared to slice the mouth from the wall. However, he never got so far before a loud crash was heard outside the office, like someone or something broke down a wall. Still frozen in chock of what the hell it could be he heard the sound of metal scraping against the concrete floor. "This can't be good…" Genesis whispers to himself and starts cutting furiously at the flesh wall suddenly in a great hurry. It could be _them _that were searching through this floor after him.

The mouth seemed to be gasping when half of it lost its grip on the wall and Genesis decided he could squish himself through and did that while listening to the screeching sound of metal being dragged slowly over the floor. In the next room he ran across the floor to the door praying it was unlocked. His heart was racing as he slammed open the door and dashed out into the hall. Another loud crash echoed from behind him and around a corner as the double doors that blocked his path before probably was broken down. Genesis ran the opposite direction hoping to find some kind of emergency stairs that he could use to escape this hell.

"_Oh please goddess let it not be a dead end!"_

The echo of metal seemed to come closer, but he wasn't sure. Turning a corner at the end of the hall he almost run straight into the metallic doors of an elevator, which is not really what he hoped for, who knew where the elevator was at the moment! Fumbling around after the button to the elevator he finds and presses it furiously as he glances over his shoulder. The echo got louder and the doors opened. The elevator was bright and Genesis pressed the buttons like a mad man to get it to close and move on. The doors closed to his relief and he leaned against the wall. Just as the elevator started to move Genesis screamed in surprise and fear as a giant sword was thrust in between the elevator doors and slowly moving to the floor until it slipped out again. "That was close." Genesis sighs and slides down to sit on the floor. The relief however, didn't last long as an alarming sound started to echo outside the elevator. Looking around confused he suddenly flew to his feet as he realized what that sound was; the wires carrying the elevator! Once again pressing buttons trying to get the elevator to stop so he could get out, his heart was racing again. The elevator stopped abruptly with a worrying shake and the sound of something big snapping was the last thing Genesis heard before the elevator went rushing down towards the ground, and he could only think of one thing as he fell to his certain death:

"_Why? After all the things I did to get this far, this is how it ends? Why?"_

The light goes out as the collusion to the floor comes and the roof falls down over him. He whimper in pain as he opens his eyes to find himself in darkness, sweating and lying on something hard and with something warm wrapped around his lower body and legs. Genesis sat up whimpering slightly at the aching pain in his left shoulder and looked around the dark that no longer seemed to be alive. He was back home, sitting on the floor in his apartment in the ShinRa building.

"_It all… was just a dream?"_

He had just fallen out of bed during a horrible nightmare. Genesis placed his right hand in front of his face, laughing lightly. "I just had a nightmare. Thank goddess. Nothing of that ever happened." He was more than happy to realize it all was a dream. Reaching for the lamp on his bedside table behind him, he switched it on and checked the time; 3 a.m. Lucky him, he don't have much work this morning. Turning back around he gets surprised when he looks at his right hand, there was blood in his palm, and when it comes to mind, he had a faint taste of blood in his mouth. Reaching up to his nose he realized he had nose bleed. He frowned, it was the first time he got it in ShinRa without hurting his nose, and rose to his feet to take care of it. He hoped this dream was something he would never experience again, whether in dreams or real life.

After taking care of his bleeding in the bathroom and washing the sweat from his face he went to the kitchen for a glass of water before he went back to bed, placing the glass on the bedside table and lying back down in his bed.

Even if he knew he was safe in his room and that all the weird things that happened were just a dream, Genesis couldn't deny the uncomfortable familiar feeling from his nightmare…

He was being watched…


End file.
